Eragon Returns
by Maisila
Summary: After twenty years, Eragon is finally coming back to visit some old friends. A old spark between Arya and Eragon Flames to life. [Aragon]
1. Making plans

**This is a starting chapter, I hope y'all like it.**

"I hereby announce you a full shur'tugal Gorlois! And you Islantar a fully trained dragon!" ,Eragon announced to the dragon rider and dragon,in front of him,who had just finished their training,"You are now full members of our organization(is that the right term?), but it doesn't mean that you can't keep on learning more and more!"

It had been nearly twenty years since Eragon defeated Galbatorix and Nasuada took over the throne. Ever since he had spent most of his time training the dragons and their riders. Many had already completed their training and helped him out so he he had more and more free time. Saphira, who had not stopped growing,was enormous. Not nearly as big as Belgabad had been,but for some to him unknown reasons was already nearly as big as Glaedr had been. To Eragon that seemed weird seeing the fact that Glaedr was many decades old when Eragon knew him.

Eragon hadn't seen any of his friends and family back in Alagaësia, since he left. Saphira also missed Fírnen greatly. Saphira didn't admit it but Eragon could sense it.

One day Eragon had a idea and he told Saphira right away by reaching out to her mind "Saphira! Many of the riders and dragons we have trained are already helping us, what if we let them take over for a while and visited Alagaësia?" "Eragon you are right. All of our friends are ready for it. And they would have the elves and the eldunari to help them. I also miss Fírnen. I think we should go." And with that it was settled.

In a few days they were ready to go. Eragon had explained to the older riders where everyone was in their training and left Gorlois and Islantar in charge. Despite the fact that they were young and inexperienced, Eragon and Saphira felt like that was the best choice.

Eragon had packed food,water,extra clothes and incase needed his armour. He also took two eggs because the last two new riders had arrived last week and no new eggs had yet been sent.

"When will you be back ebrithilar?" Gorlois asked Saphira answered:"6 months to a year. We want to spent some time with our friends, besides when we were much younger then most of you we killed Galbatorix and Shruikan. I think you will be able to stay alone and help the others train, will you not?" Gorlois's cheeks burned and Islantar answered rather ashamed:" Yes bjatskular we will"

"Goodbye!" Eragon yelled when Saphira flew of in direction home.

**So I hope you liked the chapter!**


	2. Reaching Alagaësia

*** slight Aragon #not important#**

"There it is!" Eragon shouted out loud, even though he was 200feet up in the air with only Saphira.

After 6 days of flying he could finally see Ellesmera! The only reason he could see it was that they were right above,because of the woods. Eragon had used some magic to make himself and Saphira invisible, in order to surprise Arya. Eragon used the spell flauga to make himself fly, so Saphira didn't have to land and make noise.

Eragon landed right outside Ellesmera,so Gilrael (probably spelled that wrong) the wise wouldn't get angry.

He changed the spell a little so Gilrael could see him and to prove he was friendly and showed him Brom's old ring Aren.

Gilrael recognized him :"shadeslayer! You may pass."

He wandered through Ellesmera sucking in its beauty. He saw flowers in all the colors of the rainbow, elegant tree houses with beautiful carvings, wooden fountains with crystal clear water and much, much more, but the most beautiful thing came after 10 minutes of walking. The love of his life, rider of Fìrnen, queen of the elves, Arya.

He pulled out Brisingr and snuck behind her. Then he pressed the tip of his sword gently against Arya's collarbone and whispered:"guess who"

At the touch of the sword Arya tensed but know she was confused,so not wanting to make a mistake Eragon released her and showed himself. Eragon thought that she would be furious but to his surprise her face showed pure happiness, and to even more shock the next thing she did was to step over and hug him. And with hugging, Eragon didn't mean a small,short,light hug but a strong and passionate one.

"Eragon!", she yelled overly joyed,"you're here!" She was beaming with happines, her green eyes glooming and didn't seem a second older than the last time they met.

"What are you doing here?" She asked "I'm visiting you" Eragon said in a mushy voice

Arya laughed, a voice that sounded like a chorus of angels singing to Eragon. In the back of his mind Eragon could sense Saphira reuniting with Fírnen, he blushed and so did Arya. Arya stepped forward and asked him what he wanted to do

And he answered:" let's walk."


	3. Aragon

Chapter 4

Aragon

***Strong Aragon #not important#**

**Now the real chapter:**

**POV:**Arya

Eragon came back! It is amazing! I know that I always said that we are nothing and will never be, but after capturing Belatona, I started to like him and when he found out my true name, I knew that I liked him. With time I've just started liking him more and more, so now when I saw him again, it took all my strength not to jump in his arms and kiss him.

We walked around Ellesmera for about an hour stopping under the Menoa tree. There we sat down and I whispered him his true name "is it still yours?" "Yes" his answer surprised me. His life had been so different lately. I thought about how his life must be interesting, when it acquired to me: he still loved me! I was very happy, but I had to make sure, so I did the ultimate and blankly asked him straight to his face :"so Eragon, your feelings are still the same?" He looked shocked

"Yes Arya, I can't help it and I'm sorry but yes, I love you!" I was overly joyed so I scooted over and kissed him.

**POV: **Eragon

Arya asked me wether I still felt the same way about her or not. I was shocked. But answered truthfully saying that it was true. I thought that she would angry or sad, but what I would never have guessed, was what she did next. She kissed me fully on the lips. I was shocked and couldn't do anything. She stayed there for a while longer, waiting for me to respond, but I was paralyzed. After about 20 seconds she stopped, clearly offended and ran away. I still couldn't move, but I realized that she liked me, she kissed me and I didn't react. She was probably somewhere crying her eyes out because she thought I didn't like her. I had to do something! I loved her really much, so I stood up and left to look for her.

**POV: **Arya

I kissed him! It's felt amazing. I stayed there for a long time, but he didn't react. Finally I thought that he actually didn't want to kiss me so I ran to my rooms in the Tialdari hall, jumped on my bed and started crying. After 2 hours I heard a knock on the door, but knew that it is Eragon, so I didn't go and open the door. I heard someone say _kausta _and the door exploded. As I thought it was Eragon. He walked right to me and kissed me. What, I thought he didn't like me! Even after what he had done, his kiss felt really good. I had butterflies in my gut. I wrapped my hands aroun his neck and pulled him closer. The fact, that we both had an elves strength made the kiss very hard, but we didn't mind. We stayed like that until we had to breath and then reluctantly separated. Eragon explained why he hadn't reacted when I kissed him and actually, even though I didn't admit it I found it kind of sweet.

**POV:**Eragon

The kiss felt awesome. I could have stayed there for ever. I held her around her waist. After we broke apart I explained her how I had panicked. "To answer you're earlier guestion, I'm staying in Alagaësia for about 6 months. I think I'll spend 2 moths here 2 months in Carvahall an month in Ilirea a month with the dwarves and then another week with you. After that I'm heading back home to the riders".

**So, how was it? Tell me what you thought! Not that long but longer then the last...**

**Maisila**


	4. Mokhdat

Chapter 5

Mokdath

*** Aragon #important#**

Eragon POV

After the kiss the rest of the day seemed to fly by with me just thinking about Arya. I would have liked to just spend all day every day with her, but she had her duties as queen and we didn't want everyone knowing. I did get to spend the evening with her alone in her room though. One evening, when i and Saphira had stayed in Ellesmera for about a week, i was heading to Arya's room. Once i reached I saw that she wasn't alone. There was an other elf in there. The elf was a male. He had silver hair, was rather short but very muscular, but the thing that disturbed me the most was the fact that he had his lips against, Arya's. I was just trying to leave the room, with my heart broken over the fact that Arya was kissing someone else, when i realized something else. The elf was holding Arya's hands and pressing Arya against the wall, so she couldn't resist him. After looking around the room quickly, Eragon could tell that Arya had been sitting on her chair, next to her wooden table when the guy had crabbed her from behind. When Eragon came to the decision that this was happening against her will,he got angry. Before he could do anything though, Arya slid through his legs, bringing him on the ground.

3\. Person POV

Later that night, once Arya had gotten rid of the guy, by putting him in jail for the night(**do elves have jails**) she returned to Eragon explaining him everything:" this guy is called Mokdath. His being bothering me for a few months now! Very annoying actually, but today he went further than acceptable, so I threw him in jail for the night and will see about the punishment tomorrow."

"So kissing the queen is against the law?" Eragon asked playfully.

"Well against her will it is!" Arya answered with some fake annoyance in her voice. Eragon smiled and asked:" well how come I'm not in jail?" Arya leaned over and kissed him quickly " I think that might have something to do with the fact, that I actually enjoy kissing you?" They talked for an other hour, but then Eragon saw it to be wise, to let Arya rest and bid her goodnight.

The next morning lord Dätherd appeared to Eragons doorsteps unnecessarily explaining to him what Mokdath had done last night and asking him to attend their meeting to discuss a proper punishment. Eragon listened making it seem like it was the first time hearing it. Seeming horrified but not in the way of having feelings for her, but as a friend would. They quickly walked to the throne room, Eragon being as modest as bowing to Arya. Arya smiled at him shortly, but had a strict face the next second so the elven lords didn't realize anything. He declined the stool he was being offered choosing to rather stand next to Arya, so he could protect her if needed, which seem stupid even to himself, since Arya was a dragon rider equally powerful with him. After about a minute Mokdath was brought in, with his hands bound and pushed to his knees. The lords did most of the speaking, just asking for the queens opinion a couple of times. In an hour they had decided, that he would be banished from Ellesmera for the rest of his life as a punishment. Most of the lords like Dätherd, had wanted something worse, but Arya decided it was enough. The whole hour long Mokdath was giving comments on how Arya should take him and that she was lucky that he saw her worthy of his time. All this made Eragon angry. He wanted to yell that Mokdath was lucky that Arya let him go with a mere banishment and not all the far worse things Dätherd had brought up. Once they had gotten to their decision Mokdath seemed to have had enough and he whispered something, cutting through his bindings. He grabbed a spear and started running towards Arya. Before anyone could react Arya had already stood up, unsheathed Támerlein and stabbed the spears handle, making the spear fall on the floor. The next second she pulled Mokdath close, turned him around and kicked his back sending him stumbling back on the floor. Then she sat down and looked at Eragon seeing that he was boiling of anger and tried to send a calming look towards him. Eragon looked at Mokdath in disgust and yelled:" so you're going to try and kill her since kissing her didn't work out?! We'll let me show you how it is really done!" Then he pulled her up, held her chin up with one hand and crashed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

**So that was the chapter. Btw I also own Mokdath. See you soon with what Arya thinks about the last events... Also i wrote this like a year ago, so its much worse than my usual.**

**-Maisila**


	5. Confessing my feelings

Chapter 6

Confessing my feelings

***aragon #not important#**

Arya POV

The meeting was very boring. Then when it was finally over it got a little exciting when he decided to attack me. When I looked at Eragon I could tell there was something going on, he was clearly boiling of anger, but what he did then was way worse then I expected. I would have been fine if he had attacked Mokdath, but kissing me in front of every single important elven lord! That was a night mare! I realized what he was doing about two seconds earlier, but then it was too late. His lips touched mine and I was shocked. Not because of the kiss it self , but the audience. Looking shocked was the worst thing I could have done to him. That made the lords think, that I didn't want it. The best thing I could do was to make it seem like I had no problem with him kissing me, but I was too shocked. I could already hear footsteps coming this way. I tried to relax and just think about the kiss. It worked. My muscles started responding, so I easily lifted my hand as to show the others it was okey. After waiting a while to be sure they saw my sign, I wrapped my arms around his neck a concentrated fully on him. After 10 seconds, I felt Eragon licking my lower lip, as if asking for entrance, and I let him. Being queen has it's ups and downs, but a serious down is that you can't even have 30 seconds time to share a proper kiss with someone whiteout every single lord in the whole city crowding to watch. As soon as we broke apart, all of them started yelling some of how they should punish Eragon, and some whether I was fine or not. "Calm down!" I yelled " calm down? With all respect, you were just kissed twice against you're will in 24h!" Dätherd yelled. Great just great. Eragon managed to create the biggest problem of my whole reign. "Actually just once" I said calmly " I-" I gulped being nervous "I like Eragon! A lot."confessing that was harder than I had thought. Than I looked at Eragon, who I just realized I was still tangled in an embrace with. I quickly let go and side stepped, so I wasn't touching him. "Wait, so you like him?" One of the other lords asked confused. I nodded. "If you'd excuse us, we have some stuff to talk over." I said and dragged Eragon out by his ear" We ,we'll a specially he got a lot of stares. Getting dragged out of the throne room by the queen is not something you do every day. I didn't let go, until we reached my room."what were you thinking?" I screamed the second my door closed " do you even understand the risk you put you're self into?" Eragon bowed and said:" Arya, I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me!" I could tell that he was truly regretting it by hi expression. I couldn't stay mad at him so I said:" we've gotten out of way worse things. I'm sure we can figure it out." Then I bid him goodbye and concentrated on thinking about the talk I had to have with Nasuada later that day.

Later the same day I stepped out of my room and headed towards the throne room. I could only take 5 steps before a female elf with silver hair stopped me and asked whether I really kissed 'the powerful dragon rider' I could tell she was very young so I simply told her that yes I did and that I'm equally powerful.

"Ah you are? Let's test that theory of yours" I heard a familiar voice behind me. Eragon. "Sure thing. Here, now?" I asked happily. He nodded so we cleared the area of 'civils' before we drew our swords, I leaned in to kiss him, but before our lips touched I stopped and instead crapped Brisingr, jumping out of he's reach quickly "are you going to fight without a weapon oh _mighty_ shadeslayer?" I asked teasingly playing with his sword. The I threw it back to him and we started sparring. After an hour we were both very sweaty but still going, so we decided to call it a truce.

"Hey Eragon, wanna come talk to Nasuada with me?" I asked

Eragon POV

"Hello Arya" we heard trough the mirror. I was not on yet because we wanted to surprise Nasuada.

"Hi Nasuada. I have a surprise for you." Arya said and twisted the mirror so that she could see Eragon as well. "Eragon" Nasuada screamed excitedly"what are you doing there?"

Seeing Nasuada reminded me that I had been 20 years since I last visited Alagaësia. Actually beside a few wrinkles Nasuada hadn't changed much at all. "What are you doing here?" I Heard her ask, I answered telling her about my vacation here in Alagaësia. Mid way trough my speech I slid my hand lovingly in Arya's. Arya and Nasuada talked 10 more minutes about politics and then Nasuada asked in a very curious voice;" Eragon, I don't mean to be rude, but is there something going on between you two?" I thought about our intense French kiss this morning and laughed answering:" maybe something little" in a very mischievous voice. Then we chatted about the news of Alagaësia for a few more minutes before saying our goodbyes. Since the day had been full of events I decided to retire as well so I kissed Arya good night and went to bed.

**Had to write Eragons POV three times over cause I forgot to save... Few... Hope ya liked it!**

**P.s I would really appreciate some reviews!**


	6. Birthday

Chapter 7

Birthday

**Arya POV **

"Arya", Eragon said,"do you like it?"

Two hours earlier

It was my 120th birthday, first one that I could celebrate with Eragon except he wasn't here. He had been busy for three days. I guess he forgot.

"Arya, come with me and put this on" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Eragon handing over a bandana. The bandana was silver and it had green in the corners, I put it on so I couldn't see.

"Follow me" I heard his voice, and I did.

We flew for twenty minutes, both on our own dragons. Fírnen had blocked his mind. From me so I had no idea where we were going. Very soon we stopped in the air and Eragon jumped over to Fírnen's back and removed my blindfold.

I had only one reaction... WOUW Eragon had taken a whole mountain and written "I love you" on it with huge letters. Then I realized something else. It wasn't just any material that he had used for the letters. They were most likely hundreds of fairth's put together to form letters. There were all the special moments between Eragon and I. Our first meeting, our first kiss, first time fighting side by side. It was just perfect.

"Oh Eragon it's wonderful!" I yelped and kissed Eragon passionately. "Happy birthday" he said and we kissed on.

"Arya, I've loved spending time here with you, but I want to see my other friends. Visit my niece and Nasuada and Orik." I heard him say after a while. He looked at me with regret filling his eyes. It took me a while to take it in that Eragon was leaving me again. "What?", I asked, "so soon? You just got here!" Eragon looked at me and said " we can talk about it later" and so we continued our wonderful day. At some point he pulled out a packed lunch and we flew down to the ground. As amazing as the day was I couldn't forget that it might be the last...

**I'm that it was so short, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger. This story has also been really about romance, now I'm starting to get into the exiting stuff... **

**Looking forward to the next update **

**-Maisila**


End file.
